Conventional adjusting devices have many disadvantages in that such devices are unable to adjust a necklace or chain without creating excess chain and lack the ability to adjust at any point along the chain instead of at finite points. In particular, the length of a jewelry chain can be adjusted by a few known methods. For example, the chain can be clasped at various points along the chain, or a cinching bead can be used to secure the chain tightly at various lengths. Both of these methods, however, leave the remaining chain to dangle down the user's back. Also, the first method is limited to the finite number of clasping points.
In addition, shoelaces can become loose, dangle, or create a trip hazard in that the shoelaces, including the remaining length, are not adequately secured in conventional tightening devices. Also, conventional devices are comprised of relatively many individual components or parts, which increase the production cost and may likely result in early wear and tear of such devices. It would thus be desirable to have an improved accessory cinching device for adjusting jewelry chains to a desired length and for securing shoelaces to a desired tightness or looseness, which avoids the disadvantages of the known devices.